Clowning Around
by Demetra83
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Agrainne24 : Lorsque SG1 est en mission sous couverture pour trouver un Goa'uld caché sur Terre, ce n'est pas tout à fait la mission qu'ils avaient en tête. Quel genre de méchant traîne au cirque, de toute façon ?
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction d'Agrainne24 "Clowning Around" s/9553838/1/Clowning-Around

**Note d'Agrainne24 :** C'est pour Wackyjacqs parce que chaque fille aime voir Jack O'Neill en uniforme, que ça soit dans une robe bleue ou pas.

Notre de la traductrice : Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur. Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. J'ai essayé de respecter la mise en forme de départ. Les reviews seront transmis à Agrainne24.

* * *

_"Bon sang ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'on fasse ça, Monsieur ?!"_  
_"Je sais que c'est un plan ridicule, Colonel mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que chaque intrusion Goa'uld doit être vérifiée, peu importe de quoi ça à l'air."_

Le Major-général George Hammond commençait à perdre patience avec son commandant en second. Il savait que le plan était ridicule mais il avait besoin que son second fasse ce qu'il lui ordonnait, pour une fois !  
Washington lui mettait la pression pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats et hier, il avait appris que le SGC serait audité. Sans parler de cette magnifique nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer au colonel, que lui non plus n'appréciait pas. Jack O'Neill pourrait bien péter une soupape ! Donc, cette "mission" était l'opportunité rêvée de montrer aux costards de Washington combien son équipe phare était douée sur le terrain.

_"Mais Monsieur, une mission sous couverture dans un cirque ?! Vraiment ? Remarquez, en y réfléchissant bien, T. cadrerait bien ! Pas comme clown, non, il ferait peur aux gosses, on vient juste de lui apprendre à sourire ! Mais peut-être comme dresseur d'animaux ? Danny Boy serait le clown !"_  
_"Hé, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu ne serais pas le clown, Jack ? Tu serais parfait pour le poste étant donné que tu agis déjà comme un gosse la plupart du temps."_  
Sam ne put retenir le gloussement qui s'échappa d'elle quand elle imagina le colonel en tenue de clown - nez rouge inclus.  
Jack jeta un regard à son second._ "Oh riez maintenant, Carter. Je vous garantis que vous ne rirez pas longtemps !"_  
Sam pâlit. Ils ne lui feront plus jamais enfiler de robe, si ? A chaque fois. Comment se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission sur d'étrange planète avec des coutumes archaïques, elle était celle qui devait souffrir à cause des traditions locales ? Seulement, cette fois, ils étaient sur Terre et elle s'était juré à elle-même, après l'incident avec les Shavadai, qu'elle ne se plaindrait plus du sexisme sur Terre. Maintenant, elle était à deux doigts de plonger dans un monde d'hommes. Elle n'aurait qu'à se mordre la langue, hocher la tête et sourire si effectivement elle en arrivait là. Elle avait le sentiment que ça serait le cas.  
_"SG1, vous avez rendez-vous. Vous partez dans une heure."_

Marchant dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires, Sam se préparait mentalement pour la mission à venir. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et redressa la tête au son des pas traînants près de son casier. Elle repéra les mines coupables de ses trois équipiers.  
_"Quoi ?"_  
Sam regarda entre les trois hommes et capta le regard de son officier supérieur, sourcil levé.  
Jack semblait agité. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qui attendait Carter dans son casier et savait qu'elle n'allait pas être enchantée. Mais, lui le serait quand il la verrait dedans ! Il avait émis un léger sifflement. Ouais, il allait être heureux. Chaque homme à 10 km à la ronde le serait ce soir, à son avis ! Oh oh, Carter le regardait bizarrement, il valait mieux penser à une réponse, vite !  
_"Mon colonel ?"_  
_"Rien Carter. Je pensais à l'organisation pour ce soir. Daniel va conduire. On se voit dans une heure !"_

Jack quitta les vestiaires comme s'il avait les pieds en feu. Comment était-il censé se concentrer sur la mission si Carter ressemblait à... hé bien... Carter ?! Aie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il souffrait pour ce pays ! Cependant, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Peut-être qu'un jour il bénirait l'enfant qui aurait appelé le clown _"Ce drôle d'homme avec les yeux brillants."_  
Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait un boulot à faire. Un boulot avec des distractions. Et ces distractions avaient pris la forme de son commandant en second aux yeux bleus. Aie !

Sam avait observé le colonel quitter la pièce. Elle regarda ensuite Daniel pour avoir quelques explications.  
_"Ne me regarde pas, Sam."_ Daniel haussa les épaules tout en essayant de cacher son sourire narquois.  
Teal'c leva juste un sourcil d'incompréhension et demanda, comme ils quittaient les vestiaires _"Qu'est-ce que le cirque, Daniel Jackson ?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Carter se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de l'origine de sa nervosité ; ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec un certain colonel aux yeux bruns mais Sam balaya cette idée et se dit qu'elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas à l'aise dans sa robe. C'était une magnifique robe, bleu nuit, épousant parfaitement ses formes et la faisait se sentir nerveuse. C'était tout à fait inapproprié de la porter devant son équipe. Cependant, elle se rappela que ça faisait partie intégrante de la "mission" et elle allait devoir endurer ça comme le bon petit soldat qu'elle était.  
Respirant encore un coup, elle quitta sa caravane et tomba nez à nez avec celui qui faillit lui faire tomber la mâchoire au sol, elle se reprit à temps. Il était beau. Il était vraiment beau. Le rouge était vraiment une couleur qui lui allait bien !

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en reconnaissance dans un lieu inconnu. Ne trouvant rien de plus que le rapport initial n'avait indiqué, Jack dû être content car cette "mission" allait durer un moment. Il avait été plus que délicat d'expliquer à Monsieur Loyal et son épouse que son équipe et lui allaient travailler incognito au cirque pour quelques jours, dans le but d'attraper "un très méchant garçon" - ses propres mots, pas les officiels. Maintenant, le boulot était devenu bien plus compliqué que prévu car le Goa'uld était infiltré bien plus profondément qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ainsi, pour rendre la couverture plus crédible - Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner ça dans sa tête - lui et Carter devaient se comporter comme mari et femme, c'est-à-dire comme Monsieur et Madame Loyal. Le problème avec cette partie du plan, pour Jack en tout cas, jouer le mari pourrait devenir bien trop facile avec Carter impliquée et ça allait créer une série d'autres problèmes !

Alors que Jack était distrait par des pensées sur Carter - _quand n'était-il pas distrait par elle ? Avec elle, tirée à quatre épingles dans cette robe, qui ne serait pas distrait ?_ - un groupe d'enfants se pressaient autour de la piste pour le regarder jongler. Un rire, comme une musique à ses oreilles arriva de l'autre côté de la piste. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de Carter, Jack lui fit un rapide sourire et reporta son attention sur les enfants. Parmi eux, Jack repéra un jeune garçon avec une casquette des Cubs et raviva sa mémoire à une période, pas si lointaine, où Charlie avait tenu son arme et s'était tué accidentellement.

_"Mais Papa, tu avais promis de m'emmener au cirque ! Il y aura des clowns et des acrobates et des tigres et tout !"_  
_"Je ne peux pas ce soir, mon pote. Papa a été appelé pour le boulot. La prochaine fois, OK ?"_  
_"Tu dis toujours ça."_  
Jack ferma les yeux en se rappelant le visage déçu de son fils. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Jack promettait d'emmener Charlie voir quelque chose ou d'aller quelque part et soudain le travail intervenait. Pauvre Charlie, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Jack sentait à nouveau la douleur et la colère de ne pas être en mesure de montrer à son fils une autre vie que celle à laquelle il était habitué - à un père absent. Si Jack jeta un œil à son second à ce moment précis et remarqua la larme unique couler sur sa joue, dans une silencieuse compassion, il ne le mentionna pas. Le passé était le passé et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela, peu importait la force qu'il mettait dans ses prières pour le contraire. Donc, à la place, Jack décida d'amuser le petit garçon à la casquette, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, avec son jonglage avec les tomates, à la place de vraies balles. Le fait que son amusement suscite les rires à la fois du garçon et de Carter était un bonus additionnel.

A leur insu, ils avaient un autre spectateur captivé et aux aguets. Ce membre du cirque regardait la scène, les yeux plissés. Il allait devoir être plus discret pour éviter de se faire prendre par ces humains. Ces deux-là étaient particulièrement vigilants et attentifs. Oui, il allait devoir regarder où il mettait les pieds pour finir la mission pour son maître.


	3. Chapter 3

"Approchez ! Approchez !"  
"Carter ! Ai-je vraiment besoin de répéter cette phrase, encore et encore ?"  
Jack avait murmuré frénétiquement à Sam, alors qu'elle était debout près de lui en attendant le début d'un nouveau spectacle. C'était leur dixième en tant que "couple". Il ne la dupait pas et elle pouvait dire, à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il appréciait chaque seconde de cette expérience, en effet après avoir dépassé son attitude de grincheux il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau au cirque. Sam le suspectait même d'aimer porter le manteau rouge de Monsieur Loyal et elle devait admettre, en rougissant, que ça lui allait très bien. Il avait même essayé quelques tours sur Daniel, plus dans le but de le torturer en fait. Sam sourit en se rappelant un soir de la semaine passée alors que l'équipé s'était réunie chez Jack (elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser au colonel de cette manière) pour parler de la mission à venir et à la fin de la soirée, naturellement, ils buvaient un verre au coin du feu.

_"Que dit un poisson quand il s'écrase contre un mur ?"_  
_"Oh non Jack, assez avec tes blagues idiotes !"_  
_"Réponds à la question, Space Monkey. Veux-tu gâcher le plaisir des enfants ?"_  
_"Je déteste être celui à gâcher le tien, Jack mais il n'y a aucun enfant ici."_  
_"C'est là où tu as tort, Danny Boy. Carter et Teal'c sont des enfants dans l'âme, pas vrai les gars ?"_  
_Sam et Teal'c regardaient leurs équipiers plaisanter, échangeant des regards affectueux et résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Ca pouvait durer un moment._  
_"Bon sang, dis-le-moi Jack ! Que dit le poisson ?"_  
_La première partie de la réplique Daniel lui valut un haussement de sourcils de ses trois équipiers à la familiarité de cette phrase._  
_"Bam !"_  
_Sam grogna. Elle grogna vraiment. Ce n'était pas féminin mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Daniel avait l'air de faire une crise d'apoplexie et Jack semblait content._  
_"Je suis sérieux, Jack. Vas-tu finir par me dire la réponse ?"_  
_"Je viens de le faire."_  
_"JACK."_  
_"Daniel."_  
_"JACK !"_  
_"Dan..."_  
_"Ca suffit vous deux ! Daniel pourquoi tu tombes systématiquement dans le piège du colonel ?"_  
_"Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves drôle !"_  
_"Ce que je trouve drôle se situe à deux niveaux, Daniel. Premièrement, parce que tu coures à chaque fois et deuxièmement parce que les blagues les plus simples sont les meilleures."_  
_"Je ne comprends toujours pas..."_  
_"J'en ai une autre si tu veux..."_  
_"NON !"_  
_"D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris ! Plus de blagues mais tu rates quelque chose, je dis ça comme ça. Celle-ci était extra !"_

ooOoo

"Ça ne me gêne pas de vous le dire Carter. Je suis crevé."  
Jack s'affala sur "leur" lit dans leur caravane. Après presque deux semaines à partager le même espace que le colonel ce n'était pas simple d'accepter que leurs sentiments menaçaient de refaire surface alors qu'elle l'observait se reposer. Sam était effrayée de la vitesse à laquelle à leur routine de "vie maritale". Elle avait plusieurs fois été tentée de lui demander s'il ressentait la même chose mais elle avait réalisé que ça soulèverait d'autres questions et aucun des deux n'était prêt à y répondre. Ceci, peu importe ce que c'était, était nouveau, relativement. Ils se connaissaient depuis à peu près un an et pendant cette année ils avaient appris à se connaitre mieux que certaines familles dans toute leur vie.  
"Moi aussi, Monsieur" dit Sam par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain pour se changer.  
"Vous allez cesser ça, Carter ?"  
"Cesser quoi, Monsieur ?" Sam passa la tête hors de la salle de bain se fichant d'avoir encore sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.  
"M'appeler Monsieur. Surtout quand nous sommes seuls et "maris et femme"."  
"D'accord, _Jack_, tant que vous m'appelez autrement que Carter." Sam afficha un petit sourire satisfait à la mine figée du colonel alors qu'elle lui retourna sa boutade, rentrant dans son jeu.  
"Oh touché*, _Samantha_." Ce fut Jack cette fois qui affichait un sourire satisfait à l'air de biche effrayée, prise dans des phares de voitures, de Sam. C'était si attachant.  
Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Personne ne l'appelait Samantha, sauf son père, car elle n'était pas fan du nom mais quand le colonel le dit, à sa grande surprise, elle aima ça, beaucoup en fait. Toussant un peu pour masquer sa surprise, Sam fit signe à Jack de bouger pour qu'elle grimpe sur le lit. Sam sourit quand Jack n'ouvrit qu'un œil, sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit.  
"Bonne nuit, Mons... hum, Jack."  
Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Le lendemain matin, Jack décida d'aller leur voler un petit déjeuner et quitta la caravane en silence, laissant Sam dormir tranquillement dans le lit. Jack se figea à mi-chemin, se sentant épié. Scrutant les arbres alentour, il ne remarqua rien d'étrange mais il nota mentalement de demander à Teal'c et Daniel d'inspecter le périmètre encore une fois et de dire à Carter d'avoir son "super détecteur de Goa'uld" à portée de main. Il était bientôt l'heure du spectacle si l'instinct de Jack était bon, et il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il regarda sa montre, si le sentiment se renforçait dans les heures à venir, il appellerait le Général pour demander du temps supplémentaire sur cette "mission". Quelques jours de plus ne feraient pas de mal et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, surtout quand les "serpents" étaient impliqués.

"Debout, le soleil brille, Sam ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. "Jack entendit Sam marmonner quelque chose comme "dans cinq minutes" avant qu'elle se retourne. Jack sourit, il était temps de s'amuser !  
"DEBOUT ET PLUS VITE QUE CA, CARTER !" cria Jack à l'oreille de Sam, dégageant de son chemin alors qu'elle sautait du lit, alerte.  
"C'est nettement mieux !"  
"Jack ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"  
"Vous ne voudriez pas que vos œufs et le bacon refroidissent, si ?"  
"Petit malin !"  
"Mince Carter ! Est-ce une manière de s'adresser à son officier supérieur alors qu'il est allé braver les dangers pour vous rapporter le petit-déjeuner ?"  
Sam eut l'air penaud quand elle répondit "désolée, monsieur."  
"Hé, je vous taquinais Sam, repos !"  
"Tant mieux comme ça je n'aurais aucun scrupule à faire ça" Sam sourit alors qu'elle frappa, pour jouer, Jack au bras.  
"Ouch, je suis blessé !"  
"Dois-je demander au Général d'envoyer Janet, pour qu'elle vous ausculte ?"  
"Oh très drôle Sam ! Non, je pense survivre sans ses pouvoirs de dictateur en blouse blanche, merci beaucoup !"  
"Habillez-vous !" dit Sam, alors qu'elle mangeait un morceau de bacon. "Avez-vous pu prendre du café pendant que vous étiez sorti ?"  
"Je ne suis pas sûr que vous le méritiez avec toutes les méchantes paroles que vous m'avez dites !" Jack fit un grand sourire à Sam quand il lui tendit une tasse remplie de café fumant.  
"Mmmm... c'est le paradis dans une tasse !"  
"Savourez-le Sam, je ne sais pas vous serez en mesure d'en avoir un autre" dit Jack avant de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé dehors.

ooOoo

"Je ne vois aucun signe de présence Goa'uld dans les parages, O'Neill. Je voudrais vous suggérer d'avertir le Général Hammond de vos découvertes, il voudra sûrement enquêter plus avant."  
"Merci T. je suis d'accord. Je vais appeler le Général dans quelques minutes, une fois que Carter et Daniel seront revenus."  
Teal'c inclina la tête, en signe d'assentiment et garda le silence en attendant le retour de leurs équipiers.  
"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Daniel Jackson ?"  
"Non, Teal'c, rien."  
"Et vous, Carter ? Quelque chose ?"  
"Mis à part la sensation d'être observée, rien Monsieur."  
"OK, bon les campeurs pour passer plus de temps au cirque ! Je vais appeler le Général maintenant."

ooOoo

"Quelle est votre position, colonel ?"  
Jack mit le Général au courant de leur découverte ou leur absence et à la fin de la conversation, il lui dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils restent au cirque encore quelques jours, juste pour être sûr.  
"Permission de prolonger notre séjour au cirque, mon Général ?"  
"Vous l'avez, fiston. Et, colonel ? Faites vite !"

ooOoo

Depuis l'orée du bois, Malik observait les quatre équipiers avec intérêt. Il s'était approché assez de celle appelée Samantha pour sentir qu'elle avait porté un symbiote. Cela ferait plaisir à son maître. Elle était parfaite pour son avait toutes les qualités que son maître appréciait, beauté, esprit et plus important, intelligence. Oui, elle était parfaite. Maintenant, comment allait-il la séparer de son mari et ses amis ? Il devrait juste attendre son heure jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité se présente.

* * *

A suivre...

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, favoris et suivis ! Ca signifie beaucoup que vous appréciez cette histoire ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre, je promets que l'attente sera moins longue pour le prochain ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**

_* touché : en français dans le texte._


End file.
